Million Tears
by Maggie9
Summary: Will Tracy Q, Ruin Her Son`s Life When She takes Away The Only Thing He Ever Cared About? **FINSHED**
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Georgie" Dillion called running up the pretty brunette. She turned around, and Dillion felt the air being sucked out of him. Every time he saw her, it seemed she was more beautiful. Why she though her sister was more pretty was beyond him. "What's up?" Georgie asked, bringing Dillion out of day dreaming. "What? Oh nothing" Dillion muttered "I just wanted to ask you something". She smiled "Which would be." "Will you go to prom with me?" he asked, biting the inside of his lip. He prayed she would say, yes and be his date. "Prom?" she asked surprised "Really?" "Yes" he smiled "Don't tell me another guy already stole you away from me?" She smiled "No, it's just I wasn't going to go. But now, sure I would love to". Dillion gave her his goofy smiled, which she loved "Great, so I will pick you up around 7 on Saturday?" She nodded "Wanna go and get a bite to eat. I'm so hungry, and Kelly's is just up there". "Sure" he agreed. He loved spending time with her. So they walked over to Kelly's together. "Thank for asking me, I though I would never get a date, I mean who would ask me, right". Dillion stopped, and pulled her close to him "Wrong! Georgie I wish you stop putting yourself down. And besides I asked you". Georgie smiled "Yes you did". Dillion had such an erdge to kiss her, and was about to but Lucas and Maxie came along "Going to Kelly's" Lucas asked. Georgie moved away, and looked down. "Thanks for ruining the moment" Dillion muttered. "What was that" Lucas asked with a smile. "I said, of course" Dillion shot back. Maxie could feel the tension so said "So what were you to talking about, you looked rather intense?" "Prom" Georgie answered. "Prom" Maxie snorted "what are you complain to Dillion about how nobody will ask you". "No" Georgie answered threw clenched teeth. "I Georgie to go with me, and she accepted" Dillion finished. Georgie looked at Dillion, and smiled a thankful smiled. "You asked her?" Maxie asked in disbelief. "Why?" "Um.Let's see because I like her" Dillion answered harshly. "Your going with him" Lucas asked Georgie pointing to Dillion. "That`s what looks like" Georigie said linking her arm into Dillions "Are we getting some supper or what?" "Supper" Dillion shook his head "Of course".  
  
When Georgie and Dillion sat down and ordered Georgie had to ask, "Did you mean what you said?" "When I said what?" Dillion asked. "That you liked me?" Georgie asked. Dillion smiled "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't". Georgies`s heart skipped a beat "I, um, as a friend or like more". Dillion blushed, but smiled "More". Georgie`s face lit up "More! I like you more two". "What does this mean, exactly" Dillion asked. Before Georgie could answer, Dillion was being pulled from his seat "Dillion, come along we are leaving" An older women ordered. "Mother?" he asked confused "Where?' "Anywhere but here" she answered "I can't stand another mom of being in this town". Georgie jumped up "You can't go". "Watch us little girl" Tracy frowned "Come on Dillion". He turned and faced her "I'm not leaving here, mother". "You are" Tracy sneered "Now! unless you want to be leaving on the streets". "Can you give me a minute, please" He asked. Tracy looked into her son's deep blue eyes, she knew if she didn't he would hate he even more "Take an hour" she frowned "I will pick you up here then". Dillion nodded, and watched as she left. He didn't want to turn around because he knew she was going to be there and he didn't know if he could bear to see her. But he had to! He turned and saw Georgie looking at him "Dillion?" he asked, "Your leaving". He nodded "Come on, let's go for a walk". She placed her hand, in his and let him lead her out.  
  
"Gerogie" Dillion sighed, stopping on a small bride in Port Charles Park "I will miss you". Georgie smiled sadly "You're my best friend, you know". Dillion smiled "I didn't know". "Well now you do" Georgie sighed, sitting down at the end of the bride and letting her legs hand above the water. Dillion frowned and sat beside her "Will you write". "Of course" Georgie smiled "And you had better be on MSN every night". Dillion, brushed a stray piece of hair from Georgie`s face "I will". Georgie`s face crumpled. Dillion winced "Please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears". Georgie let a tear fall down her face "Your worth a million tears, Dillion". Dillion wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and let her lay her head on his shoulder. "It will be all right" He whispered "This won't be the last time I see you Georgie Jones" he promised. He ran his hand threw her brown hair "Things will be good, you'll see". He knew she was crying, and he knew he would shed some tears himself. 


	2. Chaper 2 Happily Ever After

Recap {"This won't be the last time I see you Georgie Jones" he promised. He ran his hand threw her brown hair "Things will be good, you'll see". He knew she was crying, and he knew he would shed some tears himself"}  
  
Georgie frowned, and dragged herself out of bed. "Georgie, please cheer up!" Maxie sighed, walking into her room "Your so depressing". "Well sorry" Georgie muttered "What are you doing in here always?" "Mac said for me to tell you that if you want to you can take the day off". "Why?" Georgie asked. "Because I told him you weren't feeling well. I know that Dillion left last night". "Thanks Maxie" Georgie smiled sadly. Maxie turned her face full of sympathy "Sure, just don't expect me to be this nice all the time". Georgie laughed "I won't". Maxie nodded, and gave her sister a small smile before leaving. Georgie sighed, and fell back onto her pillow. When would be the next time she would see Dillion that is if she ever did!  
  
Dillion sighed, and looked out off the window, from his hotel room in Paris. He missed her already; he could see her smiling face in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking off him. "Dillion" His mother said entering the room "What's wrong?" He whirled around "Nothing Mother? What could possibly be wrong?" She frowned "Dillion, it was for the best. We were hated there." "No mother, correction you were hated" Dillion yelled "I had a friend for the first time in my whole life, and I had a family". "I'm your family" His mother gasped. "No, your someone who uses me whenever the hell you fell like it. Ned! He was family, he showed more love for me then you did in my whole life, and that sure tells a lot". "I love you honey" Tracy sighed sitting down on Dillion`s bed "You know that". "No, Tracy I don't" Dillion shook his head "I want to go back to Port Charles". "Out of the question" Tracy sneered. "We'll see" Dillion stormed out.  
  
A few days later  
  
"Georgie, what's wrong? You don't seem you're usually cheerfully self," Elizabeth Webber said noticing the younger girl's sadness. Georgie looked up "nothing". "It's a guy" Elizabeth asked sitting down beside her "Am I right?" Georgie nodded her head "How'd you guess?" Elizabeth smiled "What happened?" "It's more like, what didn't happen. Just as we both admit there was something between us, his mother yanked him to Paris!" "When's he coming back?" Elizabeth asked. "He moved there' Georgie sighed. "I'm sorry" Elizabeth said softly "But it gets better in time". "You sound like you know?" Georgie asked. "I did, once upon a time. But my man, came back to me". As if on cue, Jason Morgan walked in "Elizabeth are you ready to go?" Elizabeth smiled "One minute, Georgie if it's meant to be he'll be back". "I sure hope so" Georgie smiled "Thanks Elizabeth". "Anytime" Elizabeth answered "If you want to talk, at anytime just give me a buzz. Maybe we could go to a movie or shopping okay". Georgie smiled "Sure".  
  
Dillion sighed, and signed on to his msn account. As soon as it popped up, an instant message appeared.  
  
Georgie Girl: Dillion!  
  
Dillion smiled and quickly wrote a quick hello  
  
Dillion Q: Hey Georgie, I Miss You  
  
Georgie Girl: I miss you to  
  
Dillion Q: What have you been up to?  
  
Georgie Girl: You know the usual, Maxie been a lot nicer since you left  
  
Dillion Q: Oh Yah, why is that?  
  
Georgie Girl: Because, she knows how much I liked you  
  
Dillion Q: Liked?  
  
Georgie Girl: You know what I mean!  
  
Dillion Q: Are you still going to prom?  
  
Georgie Girl: I guess  
  
Dillion Q: oh.  
  
Georgie Girl: I got to go, Maxie has to phone Lucas about prom. Phone me later?  
  
Dillion Q: Ill try  
  
Georgie Girl: Bye  
  
Dillion Q: Bye  
  
Georgie Girl Has Logged Off  
  
Dillion sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He wished he could be there to take Georgie to prom. He was sure, she would be the prettiest one there. He could see her smiling face in his mind "Georgie Jones" he muttered "I think I've fallen in love with you"  
  
~*~Prom Night~*~  
  
Georgie sighed, and let a tear fall over her face. "Georgie" Maxie asked coming into her little sister's bedroom. "What?" Georgie asked brushing away the tear, so her sister couldn't see it. "Want me to do your hair?" Maxie asked softly, sitting beside her sister. "For what?" "Prom" Maxie laughed. "I'm not going" Georgie frowned. "And why not?" Maxie asked. "Isn't it plain!" Georgie answered standing up. "Dillion" Maxie sighed "Georgie, you have the perfect dress and I'm not letting you waste it". "I can't" Georgie said softly "I just can't". "Yes you can, Now I have the curling iron plugged in, and I intend to make you look like a princess". Georgie let a small smile, form on her sad face. She followed Maxie, to her room.  
  
Georgie sighed, and looked around the room. Everyone was smiling and having a blast, well everyone except her. She lowered her head, and a short curl fell in front of her eyes. Before she could push it away, a hand appeared and tugged it behind her ear. She looks up, and into the most perfect set of eyes she had ever seen. "Dillion?" She asked softly. He smiled "You look." He looked her up and down, and sucked in his breath "Gorgeous, Georgie". Georgie smiled, and looked down at herself. She wore a long puffy (Sort of) pale blue dress. Her short brown hair was curled and left natural. "Thanks" she said "Dillion, why? How?" "I'm back, Georgie Girl" Dillion smiled "I'm now living, with my brother Ned at the Quaterman mansion". Georgie smiled, and wrapped her arms around Dillion neck, and lay her head on his chest "That`s so wonderful" she admitted. Dillion closed his eyes, an inhaled Georgie sent of flowers. As they both pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes "May I have this dance?" Dillion asked as the song 'A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson came on. "I would love to" Georgie answered. She put her hand in Dillions, and let him lead her to the dance floor. Dillion wrapped his arms around Georgie`s waist, and she around his neck. "I'm so happy your home" Georgie admitted. "Me two" Dillion said. They both moved slowly, closer to each other till their foreheads were touching and their lips were seconds apart. They softly kissed, and even though it wasn't there first in reality, it was there first in their hearts.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
